1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to motors for providing rotational mechanical power, and more particularly, to motors that utilize the potential energy of springs to provide such rotational mechanical power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various spring driven motors have heretofore been developed. See, for example, Holley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,058, and Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,428.
It is an object of the invention to provide a spring motor that translates potential energy of a coil spring into mechanical rotational displacement.